wwe_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
AJ Lee
AJ Lee is a playable Diva in WWE 2K14 and WWE '13 WWE 2K14 Rating: 77 Statistics HEIGHT: 5'2" WEIGHT: . FROM: Union City, N.J. FINISHER: Black Widow FIRST WWE GAME: WWE '13 CAREER HIGHLIGHTS: Divas Champion; Raw General Manager; 2012 Diva of the Year Biography Is AJ Lee the figment of some Manga-geek’s adolescent imagination? She’s an avid video gamer, regularly thumbs through comic books and wears the scuffs on her Chuck Taylors with pride. But don’t be fooled. This unpredictable young woman is not as innocent as she looks. Although she stands a petite, 5-foot-2, AJ is a fierce competitor with an energetic, high-flying style that poses a threat to any Diva. This bold New Jersey native first introduced herself to the WWE Universe on the third season of WWE NXT. She finished in third place, but won many WWE fans with her lucha-inspired moveset and indomitable fighting spirit. A year after debuting on SmackDown in May 2011, AJ was pivotal in the 18-second outcome of the World Heavyweight Championship Match at WrestleMania XXVIII with a kiss to her beau, Daniel Bryan. The couple’s subsequent breakup sent AJ into an emotional tailspin, and went on to become romantically entangled with WWE’s top Superstars, including CM Punk, Kane and even John Cena. Following a brief and controversial stint as Raw’s General Manager — a tenure marred by controversy due to her increasingly erratic behavior — AJ found herself in the arms of the brash Dolph Ziggler. Coincidentally enough, it was in the femme fatale’s home state that The Showoff “cashed in” his Money in the Bank contract on Alberto Del Rio to become the World Heavyweight Champion just one night after WrestleMania 29. It wasn’t long before AJ claimed a championship of her own. After winning a No. 1 Contender’s Divas Battle Royal on Raw, the calculating manipulator pretended to be Kaitlyn’s “secret admirer” for weeks — a mind game that culminated on Raw just six days before their title clash at WWE Payback. AJ beat her former friend for the Divas Championship with her punishing Black Widow submission maneuver, but she didn’t just take “The Hybrid Diva’s” title — she destroyed her emotionally. It was a disturbing reminder that there is nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned. Not merely satisfied with vanquishing her rival, the twisted titleholder continued playing mind games. At Money in the Bank, Kaitlyn looked as though she had AJ on the ropes, but the champion locked in the Black Widow and force her estranged friend to tap out, retaining her Divas Championship. AJ’s night was soon soured, however, as she interfered in Ziggler’s World Heavyweight Championship Match and attacked Alberto Del Rio, drawing a disqualification that killed Dolph’s chances of grabbing the title. After Ziggler made it clear that he was done with AJ the following night, the ferocious femme fatale retaliated by slapping Ziggler across the face and beamed when Big E Langston left him laying in the middle of the ring. Though split from The Showoff, AJ still finds herself in formidable company, including the cunning Layla and the hulking Big E Langston, who teamed with the fiery Diva against Ziggler & Kaitlyn in a Mixed Tag Team Match at SummerSlam. Although the duo came up short in Los Angeles, AJ’s ego remains unchallenged in WWE. The brash titleholder confronted the cast of “Total Divas” and proclaimed in no uncertain terms that none of the women on the hit reality show are qualified to share the ring with AJ Lee. She successfully defended the Divas Championship against Natalya, Naomi and Brie Bella in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Night of Champions. The following night on Raw, AJ had an intense staredown with The Queen of Harts, who remains laser-focused on humbling the outspoken titleholder and reclaiming the butterfly-emblazoned prize. No matter what might come her way, one thing is clear: AJ Lee will always keep us guessing.